It is known to use a laser beam to cut hairs in a laser shaver, cutter or trimmer. A laser beam is generated and directed towards hair which is severed by optical absorption; hair absorbs the electromagnetic energy of the incident laser beam which vaporises the hair.
A problem with existing laser cutting devices is that only a part of the energy of the laser beam is absorbed by the hairs so the power of the laser beam must be increased to ensure that hairs are severed. However, the skin exposure to the laser beam and to heat created by the laser beam will also increase, causing irritation to the skin. Furthermore, the increased power requirements will increase electricity consumption meaning if the shaver is battery powered, battery life is reduced. Also, higher energy lasers can cause damage to the optical components of the device.